


Sir Death

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina and Drake work with death in virtual reality, it slips into their real world too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sir Death

London, a city of smog and dust, covered with rain and sorrow. Darkness in the shape of a man moved through her stealing her daughters in the prime of their youth. He had his sights on small house in an alley. Those who followed him weren't far away. 

She stood by the window; a shape in a white nightdress. She watched with awe as he climbed through her window. "My lady," he said in a gravelly voice. He was a stranger to her, yet she recognized him.  
"Good sir," she replied courteously.  
"Who do you suppose I am?" he asked.  
"Good sir you are death," said the girl calmly.  
"You are not far from the truth," he replied. She smiled then, a soft smile that conveyed much.  
"Why do you suppose I am here?"  
"Why good sir you are in need of shelter. I will provide it until the people who follow you are gone." There was a knock on the door. "Hide here," she whispered and showed him a large closet. She then took here time before answering the door. Outside was a man of the law.  
"Sorry to disturb you so late but we are in pursuit of a murderer."  
"Oh. How dreadful."  
"Have you seen this man?" asked the police and showed her a picture.  
"No. I am sorry but I have not," lied the girl.  
"Then I shall be on my way," said the police and left. 

"It's safe now" said the girl and her guest came out of her closet.  
"Why did you hide me?" he asked.  
"I do not know. It felt right."  
"What is your name?"  
"Eliza."  
"I shall not be long" he said.  
"It is alright. I shall protect you," She seemed so small and fragile but her eyes glowed with a fierce light. She had never done anything equally strange before. Outside the moon hung yellow and heavy on what might as well have been a cardboard sky.  
"Kiss me," she said. He complied. Her whiteness spilled into his darker clothing. The moon watched as they drew closer. 

The cold light of morning found the girl alone, stretched out on the narrow bed. Her whiteness now marred by a darkness on her neck. Her formerly bright eyes staring broken at the ceiling. Sir Death had called on her. In the street below the man remained for a while, looking at her window. He regretted he couldn't have been someone else for her. He already spotted the next one on the street. Her head turned towards him, slowly noticing him. He smiled and headed in her direction. 

*

 

The session was over. The participants removed their helmets. The light was dimmed in the basement at Dreamplex Enterprises where sessions of virtual reality suspense and horror were created.  
"A bit morbid don't you think?" said Tony.  
"Not really," said Drake "These things happen after all. The girl wanted to die, but lacked the strength to kill herself. Someone had to do it for her."  
"Oh great" said Tony "So we sell this simulation to suicidal teens. Big market tha.t"  
"It is actually" said the other participant whose name was Mina. "They'll see pieces of themselves in her. And the man will appeal to darker sides in some people. Everything can't be healthy."  
"Oh I suppose that's true," sighed Tony. "But next time I want something cheery. Good beats evil, damsels in distress that stuff. Mina you must have a bubbly side somewhere in that gloomy head of yours."  
"Oh yeah sure," she said quietly. She looked at Drake. He seemed calm as he always did after a session. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest. She watched him leave. They were forbidden contact outside of the sessions. She wished it could be different. What she achieved with Drake was different from what she had with her other partners. A warm, discomforting darkness she longed to lose herself fully in. "Alright Tony," she said her realistic side taking over. "Let's do the next session"  
"Sure thing sweetie," said Tony. Mina knew this one would be dull since it would require her to play a bubbly innocent saved by a bold hero. She sighed and slipped on her helmet. 

*

 

At night in her dreams she relived her sessions with Drake. Those dreams were filled with darkness and longing and usually ended with someone dying. In this dream she saw Drake entering her room and she stabbed him with a kitchen knife. She woke up screaming. This wasn't healthy she told herself. It made no difference. This felt more real than anything else she felt or sensed. She had to see Drake or lose her mind. 

"Hello," her throat was dry.  
"Yes." It was Drake's voice. She stood by his door nervously clutching the handle.  
"It's me..Mina. I know I'm not supposed to be here" She opened the door.  
"But you came"  
"I had to. I'm losing myself."  
"Why?"  
"You. I can't say why but you are all I see and breathe and feel in this world. You see I'm insane. This happened to a friend. She couldn't tell the sessions from life"  
"Come here." He drew her close and kissed her for the first time in real life. His head was spinning with images from his dreams. His hands lost themselves in the texture of her skin. She shivered against him. They lay down on the floor, both lost in dreams they shared. The darkness swallowed them whole and the darkness was sighs, caresses, nine inch nails and spice. 

 

In the light of morning Mina got up and dressed. She looked at Drake who was still sleeping. Last night she had held on to him as if he were the only solid thing in a gaseous world. Maybe he was. Maybe she had no life other  
than with him. He would wake alone and contemplate what had occurred. He would see the scratch marks she had left on his skin and smile. She smiled and contemplated their next session. In it she would be la belle dame sans merci sentencing him to death for his crimes. One of her best roles. She wondered what would happen to them after that.  
*

 

She sits on a throne of marble. Jewels in her blonde hair and on her fingers. Her dress the color of blood. It is she that gives punishments to the damned. Calmly and while eating grapes she tells them of their grisly fates. She never raises her voice. Her beauty is like that of an unyielding mountain. It makes them all want to die at her hands. 

This prisoner is stubborn. It takes three guards to subdue him. He spits at them and their lady. She merely smiles. He has killed a hangman. How ironic. In a dispute over a gambling debt. Fancy a hangman gambling. How will  
she sentence this rude one? She leaves her marble throne and walks towards him. Her proximity seems to calm him down. Then she does something that baffles them all. She kisses him."The kiss of death," she says. He's to die then. At the hands of a hangman. How fitting. The crowd applaud. 

There is no more to tell. He dies at the appointed hour. The crowd roars. The lady cries in her chambers. 

*

Mina removed her helmet and found herself weeping.  
"You okay," asked Tony.  
"Yes," she said.  
Drake left without a word. Mina knew she had crossed some kind of line. She had never been this affected by a session before. The next one would be easier. She took a deep breath and smiled at Tony. 

When she met Drake at his place she was calm.  
"What was it like to die?" she asked.  
"You should know that."  
"I suppose. Can I have a drink, my head hurts like hel,." she said.  
He offered her a trendy new thing from Miami. It tasted  
foul but it cleared her head. She smiled at him.  
"Do me like you're my master. We need some balance I think."  
"I hated dying today"  
"So did I yesterday. But one gets over it. Next session you dominate me."  
"Really? I hope I'm not cruel to you." "Oh no," she purred "Just very masterful".  
He lent over and kissed her neck. She laughed. It was so easy to make him feel good. Just a hint of the imminent future's simulation. 

*

He was as sharp as a blade and twice as deadly. He was lonely in his castle. Lonely and very, very hungry. His name was that of a dragon or a devil. The darkness of the castle did not faze him. He thrived among the shadows.  
And waited for young flesh to sink his teeth into. 

She was a radical and rational young American. She had decided to go on a trip to Europe despite the protests of her boyfriend.He was too cowardly to follow her into the heart of old Europe. So one long, stormy night Paula Weaver's car broke down. She soon found herself knocking on the decaying door of his castle. Of course she shouldnt have. 

He opened the door and flashed white teeth at the young girl. He then behaved as properly as any host to a stranded damsel in distress. Paula had disturbing dreams in her great bed. Dreams of sharp, intense pain  
followed by pleasure of astounding proportions. Dreams of one she would call "master" for the rest of her natural life. Which did not last long. 

She would rise to a new life and never return to her homeland. Quite possibly she was happier now. In the dark, but roomy castle with her cruel, but just master. 

*

Mina laughed at Tony."Nice and gothic huh?" he asked. "Just who writes this tripe anyway?"  
"Can't say my dear. Company secret."  
"Oh too bad. Must dash," She waved at Drake and left. 

They met at Mina's place.  
"You liked being on top huh?"  
"Yes."  
"You can bite me whenever you like babe. But now it’s my turn."  
He didn't answer, merely nodded. She undressed him with slow movements. Her fingers were icy. Then she tied his hands behind his back with her blue scarf. Mina made him lie down on her bed. She moved over him with her long blonde hair caressing each part of him. "Call me mistress," she said.  
"Mistress."  
"Say please."  
"Please mistress, do me"  
"Ooh naughty boy." And she did him with her false fingernails tattooing him in circles of pain and heat. 

*

 

Elyse de la Tour lived in a lovely house in Paris. She was a celebrated actress. At night her gentlemen friends would come calling. They were very rich and very married. Some day Elyse might chose one and be exclusively  
his. That day was still distant. 

One night she sat at her vanity inspecting her perfect face. There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in," she said in her velvety voice. It was the handsome but poor David de Pelliers.  
"Elyse my goddess"  
"Yes my dear. What do you want at this ungodly hour?" "Elyse..We must talk"  
"We are talking aren't we?"  
"Elyse I cannot live without you."  
"Nobody's asking you to sweetie. Come and give me a kiss" He did.  
"Oh darling will you marry me?"  
"Oh no my dear."  
"Why not?"  
"You are sweet but poor."  
"If you wont marry me I'll kill myself."  
"Calm down sweetness. Go home and fix yourself a stiff drink. Then come and see me tomorrow." He left. 

The next day he was found dead in the Seine. Elyse mourned a whole hour. 

*

"Another death at your hands," Drake said and kissed her hands.  
"You did it to yourself, remember?"  
"Because of you my mistress."  
"Lady Death. Yes, I do her very well. You can be sir Death the next time."  
"Fine."  
"Now sir you can use me as you please."  
"Good. Clean the bathroom"  
"You bastard. You can sodomize me if you like, but I won’t be your cleaning woman"  
"Fair enough. Then let the games begin." 

*

The mast of the ship swayed in the wind. The sea was azure blue, in her belly lay the bones of many a sailor. The Isabella was a stolen vessel, now used by the feared pirate Red John. This past week he and his men had celebrated the boarding of a ship belonging to the English fleet. In their possession were now countless riches as well as the English console's daughter Miranda Wentworth. Now they planned to get a large ransom for her. 

Miranda sat in her narrow cell trying to avoid giving in to the despair that was eating at her very soul. She must not be weak; she was after all a subject of his majesty the king. But she knew well what lay ahead of her.  
All of her companions had been brutally slain before her eyes. The pirates had laughed and said they'd do the same to her if she didn't behave. 

Red John asked his men to fetch Miranda. They dragged her to the deck and threw her at his feet.  
"So you're our feisty prisoner, eh?" Miranda dragged herself to her feet.  
"So it seems."  
"Do you know what we plan to do with you?"  
"I have a good idea. I will go to the lord in heaven."  
"There is no heaven, only hell on earth"  
"So you say. I am a good Christian and will happily met my maker."  
"Sooner than you know"  
"Ah yes" Miranda ran to the rail and climbed up on it. "Receive me God," she said and jumped.  
"Go after her" yelled Red John though he knew it was too late. 

Later he himself would perish at the hands of his own men after a long planned mutiny. 

*

"Whew," said Tony "How do they keep coming up with this stuff?"  
"Search me," said Mina. "I don't like all this death stuff"  
"It's twice in a row now I've died," complained Drake. Mina gave him a meaningful look. 

"Both of us dead" said Drake later.  
"C'est la morte. Massage my feet will you"  
"Demanding hussy."  
"Lady Death to you."  
"In more ways than one" He rubbed her feet while she purred like a cat. Then she went down on all fours on the floor and continued to make cat noises. He hoped the neighbours weren't home. 

*

 

The lady Evangeline Burton contemplated her future. Marriage to her father's dull friend, at least thirty years her senior. Well that meant he'd croak soon. She found nothing she could do about her sad fate. Best enjoy the time  
left in freedom. And who better to aid her than her half brother Justin. 

Justin Marcus was the illegitimate son of the lord Burton with one of his chambermaids. Justin had been raised by lord Burton's sister. He had known Evangeline all his life. Known her and been mesmerized by her beauty and  
cunning. He knew she wasn't uninterested either. A sin it was, but he couldn't care less. 

 

"I'm to marry this beastly man," whined Evangeline while sipping her sherry. It was in the pale afternoon and the sunlight painted light in her boudoir.  
"Darling you must escape" said Justin.  
"I cannot. Our father would ruin me."  
"Ah. So what will you do?"  
"Trip the light fantastic while I can. Will you aid me?"  
"Of course dearest. How can I help?"  
"Oh," purred Evangeline" "I'm sure I can think of something"  
"You mean the deadliest sin?"  
"Yes. I cannot believe we have waited this long.."  
"Me neither" He reached for her. Their bodies joined as their minds already had. If this was a sin it was worth condemnation. 

The lady Evangeline Fitzgerald greeted her guests with a smile. She had been married to the honourable Seth Fitzgerald for a year now. She was pleased that his health was rapidly deteriorating and that he preferred the  
company of young boys in his bed. Now she was happy to be the centre of attention as always. And to see her half brother Justin who was a dear guest in the house. He smiled at her. 

*

"Holy incest, Batman" said Mina to Tony.  
"This stuff just keeps getting sicker."  
"You aint seen nothing yet," replied Tony. "The bosses are very pleased with your work you two. You have a special chemistry." 

*

"We can't keep doing this" breathed Mina. She lay in Drake's bed, her skin soaked with sweat.  
"They'll discover us and we will lose our jobs or worse"  
"What's worse?"  
"I have heard of people disappearing."  
"Too bad for them. I refuse to give you up" He kissed her lips. He could hear her heart beating like a drum. She kissed him back and lost herself again. 

 

*  
Karen Ramirez stood at the door of her home. Soon the full moon would come and with it her change. Tense and fearful she awaited it and the return of her husband Tom. He'd been released from jail after doing seven years.  
He would have wanted her to be faithful. She had been anything but. Her latest lover had departed at her insistence. All that stood between her and Tom was the moon. She prayed it would be enough. 

"Hello Karen" It was Tom's slickest and least trustworthy voice.  
"Hi Tom"  
"Did ya miss me?"  
"Sure, You want a beer?"  
"Oh yeah"  
Karen fetched it. She knew how this would go. Tom would get amorous then violent. As ever he fulfilled her expectations.  
"You betrayed me."  
"No."  
"I found his ID ya dumb girl"  
"Oh. He's a friend"  
"I'll bet he is," he hissed.  
Karen felt the change upon her. She sank her teeth into Tom's neck. She let her beast go and didn't stop until Tom was dead. 

*

"Nice work" said Tony.  
"Yes" said Mina.  
"The bosses wanna talk to you two tomorrow"  
"Why?" Mina's hands went to her neck. Her polo neck sweater was good way to hide the love bites.  
"To compliment you on your work"  
Mina smiled nervously. 

*

"They're onto us" Mina looked into Drake's eyes. "No.I'm sure they're not"  
"I'm scared. We must stop seeing each other now"  
"No Mina. That's not an option"  
"Yes it is. I'll leave you after tonight" "I love you" "Yes. It's not enough"  
"Drink with me one last time then"  
She did.  
"To us" he said. She felt faint.  
"Did you put something in.."  
"Oh darling.I couldn't let you leave. Not without me," Mina clutched her throat.  
"Sir Death," she whispered, then fell down.  
"Lady Death," he said and gathered her into his arms. He felt a weakening of his senses begin.


End file.
